What a beautiful surprise!
by GamerMartina-w
Summary: Ellis and Zoey, beautiful couple and although they are in this bloody zombie apocalypse are a pleasant surprise


_Zoey And Ellis_  
_Thanks for taking the time to read this story_

* * *

_"This is bullshit" Zoey cry, she was alone and tired, Zoey could feel once more punches in the ankle, and for more trouble appeared a tank,_  
_"Shit, shit, shit" Zoey cry ran counter to the tank and firing again and again double pistols._  
_She lay on the floor torn tank ... "Quiet" boomed a voice in the head of Zoey's voice was like the voice of the father, she cried quietly ... She just wanted to be in "PEACE", which I had not heard word from small ..._  
_-Peace ... that simple word but hard to live ... he thought Zoey_  
_She had come to this point of being alone ... All alone ... by Francis and Louis ... they had left for dead and Bill believe he had killed poor Bill for giving the best to Zoey, Francis and Louis_

* * *

_"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" heard a frightening noise in the ear of Ellis. Witch had alerted running back and firing automatic shotgun to the head of the witch ... Zoey like he was alone all alone ... the body fell which helped to give it a shot in the head witch, addressed the body seeing how beautiful she was that beautiful girl, pale and bruised but the play was beautiful ... the girl's neck and touching his cheek was seen alive up and took her to a house ... was not so much a house shelter but would like to protect to protect this girl put on white couch and put a blanket scruffy white a bit stained but that would not be cold._

* * *

_"Are you sure it was a good idea to let the stupid Ellis will bring gasoline? "Nick said growling_  
_"There will not be a spoilsport Nick!" Rochelle said in a worried tone mother_  
_"If you're an ogre lol Nick learns to have fun" Coach said facetiously_  
_"Argh" Nick growled "that stupid to let Ellis largest bring gasoline!_  
_"Ok, Ok we are on Ellis' coach said" spoiler "said coach again but I hear it whisper but Nick" Spoil the shit! "_

* * *

_"But what a beautiful ..." Ellis said "how could you fall for this crap apocalypse?"_  
_She started moving and making panicked Ellis fell backwards hitting his head with a lamp that furniture which caught Ellis as the lamp crashing stumbled and fell on Ellis._  
_With the noise Zoey suddenly stood wrapped in the blanket and falling to the ground_  
_Ellis smiled and fell into laughter saw Zoey and she also gave laughter._  
_"Mm Hello! "My name is Zoey, and you?"_  
_"Ellis! Nice to meet you ... mm I found lying on the floor and decided to bring you here do not know if it bothers "Ellis said scratching the nape of the neck was so nervous_  
_"To be upset? No way! Thanks to you I'm alive! "Zoey said Ellis sombre rushing with a hug._  
_"Well then .. of anything, "said with a smile from ear to ear_

* * *

_"I love him but this damn zombie apocalypse could not fall in love"zoey thought lying on the floor above it lies a scruffy blanket__, Zoey began to move to the other side and suddenly heard a cry ... but not a witch, was human .. ellis zoey saw it was not because he was lying on the ground ... Zoey got up and left the shelter and found a little girl sitting in a corner watching zombies which meant killing Zoey, his mother, his sack Zoey pistols and began to kill the zombies to get to the little girl, Zoey's up and took her to the shelter_

_"What's your name little girl?"_

_"My name is Gabriela ..." trembling girl said that_  
_"Haha do not be afraid I will not do anything small" smiled Zoey, zoey where Ellis ran to tell her what had happened_  
_"Ellis,found a little girl wakes up!"_  
_"but that shit .. like a girl?"_  
_they ran where seeing it sitting girl playing with a rattle that found_  
_"Hello my name is Gabriela ..." said the girl, ellis seeing it for a long time gave a smile_  
_"Want something to eat small?" Ellis said with love_  
_"If you are not bad ... not? is that some people did hurt my sister," said the little shed some tears_  
_Zoey squatted and wiped the small tear_  
_"Quiet ..." Zoey reminded that voice ever heard, that voice assumed command of the small Gabriela._

_zoey gave a macaroni and cheese that she cooked, ate quickly and the girl was really hungry, the girl ran to hug Zoey_  
_Zoey smiled and took to bed, giving her blanket and putting several pillows,_  
_She curled up and slept_  
_"Hey, and you where you sleep?" Ellis said "if you can sleep here zoey ..."_

_"No, no of course not, you sleep here and I look after the shelter is that ... I have insomnia" Zoey said "Oh ... Okay okay" Ellis said_

_N/A:good if you want to update tell me in the comments and I will update the moment  
_


End file.
